Subscriber devices and other personal use devices and user interfaces thereto are known. Usually these user interfaces are limited in size and capability relative to many other user interfaces. For example many cellular handsets have a display that is capable of showing only four lines and a very small keypad with a limited number of user activated keys. Similarly interfaces to, for example, a modem, if available at all are wired interfaces typically using special cables or adapter devices. The desire to have small, portable and long battery life subscriber devices has mandated, or at least led to, these limited interfaces for the subscriber devices. Clearly a need exists for a more user friendly and flexible interface for subscriber devices.